


After

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Plotbunnies, Talking
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin poznámku nijak nekomentuje, ale ohryzek se mu pohne, jak nasucho polkne, a Bradley chce na to místo přitisknout rty a zjistit, jestli Colin chutná pořád stejně a jestli je tam pořád tak citlivý, a tak sklopí oči.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Colin vypadá, jako by nezestárl ani o den, když otevře dveře svého hotelového pokoje, na sobě jen volné džíny a jednoduché černé tričko bez obrázku. Je bosý a vlasy má ještě vlhké ze sprchy, pár tmavých pramenů přilepených na čele, když na něj mlčky zírá, a Bradley si skoro říká, že je to jako dřív, jako tenkrát, ještě ve Francii, skoro jako by se nic nezměnilo. 

„Bradley,“ osloví ho Colin tlumeně, hlas prázdný a bez emocí. Jeho obličej je bezvýrazný a neprozrazuje vůbec nic, žádné překvapení, že ho vidí na prahu svých dveří, žádnou radost, žádný vztek. Vůbec nic. 

Colin je skvělý herec. 

„Ahoj,“ dostane ze sebe Bradley a hrdlo má přitom sevřené, i když se alespoň v duchu snaží předstírat, že o nic nejde. Jen další návštěva u Colina na hotelu, stejně jako dřív, když byli o něco mladší a mnohem méně zkušení a plní elánu, a celkem běžně se na pokojích navštěvovali v jakoukoli denní nebo noční dobu (tenkrát, než Bradley do jeho pokoje začal chodívat až tehdy, když si byl jistý, že všichni ostatní spí, a odcházet ještě za tmy, dlouho před rozedněním), protože v pauzách mezi natáčením a po večerech nebylo moc co jiného dělat, jen pít a vymýšlet hloupé vtipy na ostatní a pokoušet se nezbláznit z toho, kam se tak brzy po dvacítce dostali a že jsou osm měsíců v roce mimo domov, a protože Colin dlouhodobě vedl válku se svojí sprchou a Bradley neměl rád velké pavouky, kterých byla Francie evidentně plná. 

Je těžké nevzpomínat na to, jak to bylo všechno jednoduché, předtím. Sedávat s Colinem na pohovce a číst spolu scénář, dělat směšné hlasy a smát se tomu, s čím zase přišli scénáristé. Vymýšlet, co provedou holkám, točit hloupá videa, schovávat se v hotelovém pokoji, Colin na pohovce vedle něj, zatímco se uprostřed noci dívali na francouzskou televizi, chodidla napůl pod Bradleyho stehnem, aby si zahřál ty svoje věčně zmrzlé palce, když k filmu vymýšleli nové, originální dialogy, protože francouzsky nerozuměli ani slovo. 

Jejich vztah byl tak snadný, tak přirozený, jejich přátelství, než ho Bradley zničil jedním hloupým opileckým polibkem (ze špatných důvodů, rozhodně ze špatných důvodů), jen pár hodin po tom, co se mu Colin, díky spoustě piva zbavený značné části svých společenských zábran, rozhodl svěřit, že je asi gay, jeho přízvuk díky alkoholu tak silný a slova díky tomu prakticky nesrozumitelná, takže mu to musel dvakrát zopakovat. 

Všechno se to zdá _tak strašně_ dávno. 

Colin ustoupí ode dveří a nechá ho vejít, ale neřekne ani slovo. 

Bradley to bere jako šanci alespoň vysvětlit, proč tam vůbec je, proč ho přišel navštívit, po tak dlouhé době, ale najednou neví, co říct, a Colin vypadá úplně stejně jako dřív, stejná ramena a stejné boky a pořád stejně odstávající uši, stejné rty. Jen ty zbytky líčení, co má pod levým okem, i po sprše, nejsou stejné, a Bradley chce zvednout paži a přejet po tom místě prsty, aby mu tu šmouhu setřel, jenže se neodváží, protože dávno ztratil právo se Colina dotýkat, svou vlastní vinou. 

„Co tady děláš?“ zeptá se ho Colin a jeho hlas je pečlivě ovládaný, skoro vyrovnaný, ale ramena má napjatá a stojí tři nebo čtyři metry od něj, příliš daleko, jako by k němu odmítal přijít blíž. 

Bradley zaváhá. „Byl jsem se podívat na tvoji hru,“ pousměje se a snad přitom doufá, že mu to malé gesto Colin oplatí, že z něj dostane nějakou reakci, nějakou emoci, něco víc než jen ledový klid a pevně sevřené rty. „Byl jsi úžasný. Hodíš se do Shakespeara, vždycky jsem to říkal.“ 

Colin uhne pohledem, ale nedokáže svůj výraz ovládnout tak rychle, aby si Bradley nestačil všimnout, že si Colin taky vzpomněl na těch několik příležitostí, kdy ho Bradley označil za Romea. Musí si to pamatovat, protože Bradley na to nedokázal zapomenout, nedokázal to vytěsnit z mysli, i když se tolik snažil. Stejně jako nedokázal zapomenout na všechno ostatní – na Colinovy prsty na jeho kůži, na to, jak se pokaždé rozechvěl, když ho Bradley poškádlil zuby na hraně čelisti, na ten hluboký, přidušený zvuk, který se mu vydral z hrdla pokaždé, když mu Bradley vjel prsty do vlasů, aby mohl prohloubit polibek. Na to, jak se tvářil, když mu Bradley oznámil, že je konec. 

Colin poznámku nijak nekomentuje, ale ohryzek se mu pohne, jak nasucho polkne, a Bradley chce na to místo přitisknout rty a zjistit, jestli Colin chutná pořád stejně a jestli je tam pořád tak citlivý, a tak sklopí oči. 

„Jak jsi mě našel?“ 

„Zeptal jsem se jedné holky v divadle, ve kterém tě najdu hotelu,“ Bradley pokrčí rameny a ví, že nemá smysl rozebírat to dál, vysvětlovat, že si ho ta drobná zrzka, z kostýmů nebo možná z rekvizit, pamatovala z Merlina, a že když jí řekl, jak Colina plánuje překvapit a poblahopřát mu ke skvělé premiéře, mohla se skoro přetrhnout, aby mu řekla, kde jeho bývalý kolega na noc skládá hlavu. 

Na okamžik se odmlčí. „Chtěl jsem tě vidět.“ 

A Colin musí naprosto přesně vědět, co tím myslí, protože dlouze vydechne. „Už je to skoro rok, Bradley,“ řekne a v jeho hlase je něco chladného, něco tvrdého, a na okamžik to skoro ani nezní jako jeho hlas. Jeho pohled je pevný a očima neuhne z Bradleyho tváře, když pokračuje. „A od toho, co jsme přestali točit, ses mi ani jednou neozval. Ani jednou jsi mi nenapsal. Nezavolal jsi mi. Úplně jsi mě odříznul.“ 

Bradley polkne. „Já vím,“ přikývne a nervózně si olízne rty. Dlaně si otře o nohavice kalhot, protože se potřebuje nějak pohnout, jakkoli, jen když nebude nečinně stát na místě. Bradley není stavěný na to, aby stál na místě, Bradley je přece ten, který poskakuje okolo a objímá lidi a pobíhá po městě a mává kolem sebe falešným mečem, jen aby nemusel stát na místě a bez hnutí. 

Možná si to měl trochu víc promyslet, naplánovat si, co přesně Colinovi řekne, vymyslet nějakou _strategii_ , jenže nedokáže přemýšlet, ne teď, když ho vidí poprvé po víc než půl roce, a Colin na něj zírá, jako by byl ochotný poslechnout si ho, a potom ho chtěl vyhodit ze svého pokoje, nechat ho, aby mu řekl, co mu potřebuje říct, protože přesně to je něco, co by Colin slušný Morgan udělal, ale potom ho plánoval navždy vykopnout ze svého života a udělat za celou tou kapitolou _Bradley_ tlustou čáru. 

Možná už to dokonce udělal, od té doby, co se viděli naposledy, možná už ho vymazal ze svého života, možná už po něm pro Colina nezbylo nic víc, než pár vzpomínek a nějaká výčitka, a Bradleymu to zatím jen nikdo neřekl. 

Při té myšlence se zachvěje. 

Colin se k němu obrátí zády, a Bradley chce říct, aby to nedělal, aby se na něj nepřestával dívat, protože je to už tak dlouho, co ho Bradley viděl naposledy, a on si chce jeho obličej vtisknout do paměti, kdyby už nedostal jinou příležitost. Pomalými kroky dojde k oknu. „Proč jsi tady _teď_?“ zeptá se, aniž se po něm ohlédne, a jeho ramena jsou pořád napjatá, jak se dlaněmi opírá o parapet. 

Bradley pár vteřin mlčí a jen se na něj dívá, protože tohle udělal on. To on může za to, že s ním Colin nechce mluvit, že se na něj sotva podívá, a rozhodně nechce stát blíž u něj než na tři metry. Bradley se mu nediví. 

„Chybíš mi,“ řekne tiše, paže podél těla. 

Colin si odfrkne, ne pobaveně, spíš hořce a trochu bolestně, ale otočí se k němu a přejede jeho obličej zkoumavým pohledem. Potřese hlavou. „Bradley –“

Bradley pomalu přikývne. „Já vím.“ 

Protože proč by s ním měl Colin vůbec chtít mluvit? Proč by s ním měl chtít mít cokoli společného, po tom, co mu Bradley udělal, po tom, co se s ním spřátelil, a pak si ho vzal do postele a udělal z něj někoho, s kým příležitostně může mít sex, bez citů a bez závazků, jenom výpomoc mezi přáteli, kteří se příliš často nedostanou mezi lidi, a nemají tak zrovna moc příležitostí hledat někoho jiného? 

Nemělo to být složité. Nikdy dřív nebývalo, a Bradley míval sex s muži, občas, protože to bylo snadné a upřímné a přímočaré, a nikdy, nikdy se do nich nezamilovával. A pak se objevil Colin. Jeho štíhlé, zvědavé prsty, hebká, bílá kůže a to, jak obyčejně rezervovaný Colin ochotně bral i dával, když byl s ním, bez zaváhání a beze studu. Jeho podivný, děsivě temný smysl pro humor a to, jak se mu dech zadrhl v hrdle pokaždé, když Bradley sklouzl rty po jeho klíční kosti, jak se mu lámal hlas, až to jediné, čemu bylo rozumět, bylo _Bradleybradleybradley_ , a jak mohl být Bradley sakra tak naivní a myslet si, že s Colinem bude moci spát a přitom se mu z toho povede vyloučit city, že tím neublíží ani Colinovi ani sobě? 

Nakonec to možná _bylo_ jednoduché a Bradley byl překvapený – vyděšený – intenzitou toho, co cítí, a vyřešil to tím nejhorším možným způsobem. 

„Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit,“ řekne mu. 

„Ale ublížil.“ Colinův hlas je slabý. 

Bradleyho v očích zaštípají slzy a on se zhluboka nadechne a přikývne, ale nepromluví. Co mu taky může říct? Ještě teď – stejně jako celé ty měsíce předtím – má před očima Colinův výraz, když mu řekl, že to chce ukončit. Ten záblesk nevěřícnosti, když mu Colin (jeden koutek zvednutý a v očích ohníčky a Bradley se uvnitř zachvěl) naznačil, že by měl zájem o něco víc než jen o občasný sex bez závazků, a Bradley ho odmítl a pro jistotu to ukončil celé, protože to přece měl být jen sex, _byl_ to jenom sex, a nic víc to neznamenalo. 

Jak by se mu za něco takového kdy vůbec mohl omluvit? 

A Colin se na něj nepřestává dívat, oči smutné a překvapivě temné, ale mlčí a pořád ještě čeká, jako by se to dalo nějak spravit, jako by Bradley pořád ještě měl možnost něco říct a dát to zase do pořádku, a Bradley neví jak, i když tak zoufale chce, tak strašně moc chce říct něco, co to spraví, říct mu, jaký byl idiot a jak se spletl a jaký byl zbabělec, když ho odmítl. Jak moc chce, aby to bylo zase jako dřív, aby Colinovi vymazal z očí ten smutek. 

„Coline,“ zašeptá a hlas se mu zlomí a Colin ho sleduje a oči, i přes to, jak jsou chladné, se mu lesknou a Bradley ví, že to musí aspoň zkusit. I kdyby ho Colin poslal pryč, i kdyby ho už nikdy v životě nechtěl vidět, Bradley to musí aspoň _zkusit_.

„Řekl jsem to mámě,“ přizná tiše a nedokáže od Colina odtrhnout pohled, ale donutí se pokračovat, i když se mu chvějí prsty (a proč mu nikdo neřekl, jak těžké to ve skutečnosti je, když mu na tom záleží?), protože ten chlad v Colinových očích na vteřinu – jen záblesk, tak kratičký, že si to Bradley možná jen představoval – vystřídá překvapení a něco vřelého, něco laskavého, a na chvíli vypadá jako starý Colin, ten, který s ním uprostřed noci nahý ležel v posteli, s nohama propletenýma, špičkou prstu mu na žebrech kreslil nesmyslné klikyháky a bezstarostně se smál, když mu Bradley vyprávěl, jak Eoin večer před tím absolutně tragicky nezabodoval u dívky, kterou si vyhlédl. „Řekl jsem jí všechno.“ 

Colin zamrká. „Cože?“ zeptá se, jako by mu nemohl uvěřit. 

„Ví všechno.“

Colin udělá krok k němu a jeho dech je zrychlený, když se mu dere mezi pootevřenými rty. Oči má rozšířené a řasy mu vlhnou. „Řekl jsi jí –“ dostane ze sebe nevěřícně, ale větu nedokončí. 

Bradley ho chce sevřít v náručí, obejmout ho a už ho nepustit, ale ví, že nemůže, a možná už nikdy nebude moci, a tak jen přikývne. „Ano. Ví všechno, ona i táta i moje sestry i všichni moji přátelé doma. Vědí to všichni. Řekl jsem jim, že jedu do Londýna, že se půjdu podívat na tvoji novou hru, a potom tě půjdu najít, abych si s tebou mohl promluvit, protože –“ Bradley se rozechvěle nadechne. „Protože tě miluju a protože jsi mi chyběl celou tu dobu, co jsme nebyli spolu, a je mi líto, že jsem ti ublížil, je mi líto, že jsem utekl, ale byl jsem vyděšený k smrti, protože to mělo být snadné, měla to být jenom zábava, nemělo na tom záležet, jenomže _záleželo_ a já nevěděl, co s tím dělat, protože když mi na něčem záleží, tak to vždycky pokazím, a ty jsi byl tak strašně důležitý, víc než kdokoli před tebou.“ Bradley polkne a jeho hlas klesne téměř k šepotu. „Měl jsem strach, protože jsem nikdy předtím nikoho nechtěl víc, než jsem chtěl tebe.“ 

Colin na něj ohromeně zírá a tváře má vlhké slzami, ale už nevypadá chladný, ani zdaleka. Ramena se mu chvějí. „Myslíš to vážně?“ 

„Ano,“ vydechne Bradley a přitom doufá, doufá, že snad – „Ano,“ zopakuje hlasitěji, hlas pevný, a váhavě k němu vykročí. 

Ale je to Colin, kdo dvěma dlouhými kroky překoná vzdálenost mezi nimi, během jediné vteřiny, a prudce ho obejme. Prsty mu zaryje do zad tmavé mikiny, jako by měl strach, že Bradley znovu uteče, že ho znovu opustí. Obličej mu schová do ohbí krku a jeho slzy jsou na Bradleyho kůži studené, ale on se směje, mezi tlumenými vzlyky, a nepouští ho a jeho dech hřeje a šimrá a Bradley ho obejme kolem pasu a přitiskne ho k sobě a zaboří mu tvář do vlasů a ví, že pokud to bude na něm, už ho nikdy nepustí. 


End file.
